robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RTV3+
rTV3+ is an upcoming Robloxian television channel owned by rTV Networks. It is a sister channel to rTV3 and largely airs repeats of its programming. It is exclusive to the roTV premium television service. History In August 2015, an extension channel to rTV3 was proposed, called rTV3+. Initially, rTV3+ would offer an overflow outlet for rTV3's programming, in addition to airing some programming which may not necessarily fit with or were not currently in rotation on the main network. As the main network was unable to source many of the shows that would have made an rTV3+ eventually viable, the channel's future was in doubt. However, rTV Networks continued to position the potential spinoff channel as mainly for repeats of the main channel's programming. As rTV3 was in development in May 2017, two evening blocks were proposed for rTV3+: rTV3 Teen and rTV3 GT. In the last phase of their development as potential blocks, rTV3 Teen would have ran on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, featuring TeenNick-style programming, with rTV3 GT running the rest of the week featuring male-skewing content. Eventually, plans for rTV3 GT grew out of what could be managed in a block, so rTVN decided to turn it into its own channel later in the month. The rTV3 Teen block was, at that point, canceled, but its format was then mixed in with that of rTV3+'s in order to give the channel some direction beyond repeats of rTV3 programming. Despite the channel not being available yet, on July 13, 2017, a promotional loop was produced and began running on the channel. The channel was publicly announced at RTNG MediaCon Summer 2017; specifically, on July 23, 2017, as part of a wider announcement of an expansion of rTV3's programming and content. On January 18, 2019, rTV3+ received an updated logo, reflecting the rebrand of rTV Networks, and, as an effect of the rebrand, channels which use rTV's logo, such as rTV3 and rTV3+. Programming Programming on rTV3+ is set to be largely repeats sourced from its parent channel which have not already been earmarked for its sister channel, rTV3 GT. In addition, the network has hinted it may also air premium-television premieres of programming set to air later on rTV3, and potentially, rTV3+-exclusive series outright. rTV3+'s schedule is largely modeled on that of its parent channel; however the focus is largely on the time period between about 3pm and 10pm ET (the morning-time slots featured on the main channel have, according to rTVN, proven "unmanageable" and "not worth the effort"). The channel's primetime largely focuses on channel premieres of series from the main channel, however time has been set aside for exclusive series premieres on Tuesday nights. Premieres from rTV3 * Boyster * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Clarence * The 7D * Paradise Run * Counterfeit Cat Daytime programming * Adventure Time * Phineas and Ferb * Fish Hooks * The Tom and Jerry Show Other programming * The Replacements rTV3+ HD rTV3+ HD is a high-definition version of rTV3+, which was soft-launched on June 21, 2018 on the roTV premium television platform, alongside rTV Fun HD, rTV3 HD, and rTV3 GT HD, as part of rTV Networks' push to have all of their channels available in high definition before July 1, 2018; the seventh anniversary of the company's founding, and the date on which the company's standard-definition feeds will cease broadcasting (in advance of the shutdown of Original Livestream on July 9). It is unknown at this time when rTV3+ HD will begin broadcasting. Category:Networks Category:Upcoming networks